Blown Away
by Wolf Demon Queen
Summary: Gundam Seed AU It has been five years since the second space war had ended and now another villain has appeared. Sir Nickolas Illuminatial of the Earth Alliance Federation has proclaimed his hatred towards all coordinators and has begun a second Holocaust with his growing army known as the Purists. Yaoi/Shonen-ai Rated for language and suggestive themes
1. So It Begins

Blown Away

* * *

WolfDemonQueen here and back with yet another yaoi story! This time I've decided to invade the Gundam Seed universe! This story is in fact KiraShinn!

Summary: It has been five years since the second space war has ended and now another villain has appeared. Sir Nickolas Illuminatial of the Earth Alliance has proclaimed his hatred towards all coordinators and has begun a second Holocaust with his growing army known as the Purists. Our heroes have been called upon once again to join Orb and Zaft in order to project the lives around them.

Fanfiction Gundam LAUNCH!

* * *

The sky was dark and clouded. No sun. No moon. No stars. You couldn't tell day from night here; wherever here was. This place was artificial; it was floating in space hidden within the trash of the last war that still remained. This place was a secret, it was hidden. No one could find it unless you have already been. It was only known by some and no one at the same time. Once you came here, you didn't leave. This place has a name that is too fitting. It fits the color, it fits the smell, and it fits the horror.

Welcome home, this place is known as Brimstone, the first Coordinator internment camp.

* * *

Cities were beginning to fall apart as riots filled with naturals stormed around streets snatching up any and all labeled coordinators and handing them over to an organization known at the Purists. Each coordinator was now forced to wear a large "C" pendent around their necks to identify them. Anyone that didn't wear the C and was caught was shot on spot.

This war all began because of a man named Sir Nickolas Illuminatial of the Earth Alliance Federation. As a child Sir Nickolas's family was killed by a group of Zaft soldiers claiming that it was their right as the superior race to rid the world of naturals. Sir Nickolas grew bitter as he grew up and after the second Great War ended he took over command of the Earth Alliance and for the past five years he has built up his plans to rid of the world of all Coordinators.

* * *

A young man with lilac eyes and brunette hair ran as quickly as he could through the streets of Februarius, tears streaming from his eyes. He tried to keep as quite as he could as he ran. He held back sobs and screams that wanted to erupt from his throat. He had just witnessed the death of his twin sister and his lover when the Purists suddenly attacked with a barrage of bullets. He had taken hits but nowhere immediately vital. He had bullet wounds in his legs, one or two on his sides and one scrape on his cheek.

'_Why, why did this happen?!_' he screamed to himself as he rounded a corner just in time to avoid another wave of bullets. He jumped up a wall and hid himself on nearby fire escape. He was tired. He was hurting. But worst of all, he was alone.

"He went this way!" a voice yelled as a group of soldiers in purple, black and white uniforms stormed the alley way that Kira was hiding in.

Kira held his breath as the group of men stood below him; he prayed none of them would look up. He silently screamed for help from someone, anyone, he didn't care. He just didn't want to die. Not now. '_If only I had my Freedom, none of them would stand a chance!_' he mentally shouted, trying to coax himself into a calmer state. He reminded himself of a scared child at the moment with the way he was shaking, and wanting to curl into a ball and cry. He hasn't felt this way since the first war when Athrun declared to Kira that he was going to kill him.

The guards all slowly started to exit the alley and Kira began to feel safe, but unfortunately the PLANT's wind system decided to kick on and it blew one of the guard's hats off and made it fly right at Kira.

"THERE HE IS!" the hatless guard screeched as he ran at Kira, gun pulled and firing.

The lilac eyed man jumped from his fire escape hiding spot into a nearby window, scaring a family of four that sat in the living room watching TV peacefully. Kira, being Kira, apologized and flew out the door and up the staircase to the roof.

"You've gotten yourself into a bit of a bind huh?" a voice asked from behind Kira as he stood slowly on top of the roof.

"You could say that," he responded calmly, trying not to expose the real fear in his voice.

"Kira Yamato, Ultimate Coordinator, Freedom Gundam's Pilot, War Hero…so many names for a scared boy?" the voice stated mockingly as the guards clanked their way up the fire escape.

Kira twitched at all the names and person's comment at the end. He had no clue whom they were, or if they wanted to kill him or save him. All he knew was if he didn't run now the guards would surely kill him.

Just as Kira went to turn around to see what the voice owner looked like, the guards stormed up to the top of the roof and headed right towards Kira. But within a moment all the guards were dead; their necks broken; their bodies lifeless.

"Huh?" was all Kira could utter as he looked down to the six dead bodies. He then slowly looked up to see a short woman, about 5'1", with shoulder length, wavy, black hair and piercing silver eyes glaring at him, an amused smiled on her face. "Who are you?"

Her amused smirk just grew in response. She then closed her eyes and angled her face upwards and shouted to the 'sky', "BANSHEE GUNDAM!" Within seconds a large, pure white and silver gundam appeared above the building.

Kira just stood in shock and stared at the gundam. How did it appear here? How did it reply to her call?

The woman held her hand out to Kira, "Do you want to live, or do you want to die. I doubt **no one** can see my gundam…"

Kira took her hand slowly and stepped onto the gundam's hand as it hoisted them into the air where the cockpit opened. Kira gasped as he saw no cockpit, just an open space.

The woman stepped into the gundam and turned to look at Kira, "keep to the side," she pointed to an area where Kira would sit. Kira did as he was silently instructed and sat down and watched the woman's every move.

The silver eyed woman stepped into the middle of the open cockpit and took a deep breath; suddenly a large ring began to spin down around her, engulfing her body in a strange material Kira had never seen before. As the object spun around her, it discreetly removed her clothing as to allow the odd material to cling to her skin as if it were a part of her body.

Suddenly all sorts of small screens appeared. Charts, graphs, scales and more surrounded them as the gundam began to speak:

_Mobile Trace System checking brain waves, blood pressure, pulse, respiratory, temperature, metabolism. All Green…_

Suddenly the screens all vanished and the room they sat it became like a giant window. Kira was shocked as he looked around. He was used to seeing his monitor is in gundam, but that was only in front of him, in his seat. This gundam…it was much, much different. The entire cockpit was open and was a giant screen. The gundam also moved with the woman. She didn't need controls, buttons or anything. This was all other worldly.

The woman began to move, every move she made, the gundam made, and just in time as two GOUFs appeared in front of them. The woman gained a cocky smile and turned her head to look at Kira, "watch this Ultimate Coordinator."

Suddenly the woman jumped into the air and the gundam began to fly, and fly it did, right at the GOUFs. The closer she got to the GOUFs the more freaked Kira got, but suddenly the gundam began to glow and the woman held out her arms and somehow her gundam's hands split both GOUFs in half.

"What is this thing?" Kira asked.

"This is my Banshee Gundam." The woman wasn't facing Kira as she spoke. "This gundam will save the world."

Kira just blinked at her, shock emanate. '_Who is this?_'


	2. The Game Begins

Ok, so I'm gunna get a little song fic-y in this chapter. :P

* * *

_God bless us everyone,_

_We're a broken people living under loaded gun._

_And it can't be outfought,_

_It can't be outdone,_

_It can't be outmatched,_

_It can't be outrun._

_No!_

The silver and white gundam managed to escape the GOUFs by finding an opening into space through a trash dispenser. There Kira and the woman relaxed for a moment.

"This whole situation is fucked isn't it Coordinator?" the woman sneered her words as she turned to look at Kira.

Kira gaped at her, she appeared to be a coordinator herself by her fighting style, but perhaps he was wrong. "Who are you?"

"My name is Devereaux (Dev-Er-Oh). Devereaux Azure." The woman, Devereaux, was fiercely glaring at him.

"Why did you save me?" Kira asked.

"Because, I couldn't just let the Ultimate Coordinator die in a hailstorm of bullets; it's bad enough that Zaft and Orb now have no leaders. I didn't arrive soon enough to get all three of you to safety. I got a bit…delayed." She turned her attention back to the front of her gundam as she pulled up a screen that read off a few damages.

As Kira watched her, he remembered that in the time he was with her, her gundam took no hits. '_Was she attacked?_'

Before Kira could speak to her she turned back to him, "and don't bother trying to find Athrun Zala, he was recently transported to Brimstone."

Kira's eyes widened and became glossy as unshed tears began to pool within them. "…b-bu…h….ho…" the young man couldn't bring himself to form words. He heard rumors of Brimstone. All death filled. He had watched many of _his_ people be dragged off, hearing guards shout out things about that place.

"He may not live long, or me might, we ju-"

"I HAVE TO SAVE HIM!" Kira screamed, jumping to his feet.

Devereaux walked over to him and roughly pushed him back into a sitting position. "Right now, we still have someone to save. So sit and stay quite. I don't need you messing me up!"

Kira curled into a ball and just silently allowed all of his tears to fall. Deveraux just stared at him; he was so much smaller and childlike and broken than she thought the great Kira Yamato would be.

After shaking her head a few times Devereaux turned back to her front and with a movement of her feet the gundam took off away from the PLANT they had just escaped and towards a military base, or what was left of one.

As the Banshee gundam got closer to the base, they could see Zaft soldiers running for their lives. Some remained shooting at the Purists; others just lie dead, floating in the vacuum of space.

_And when I close my eyes tonight,_

_To symphonies of blinding light!_

_God bless us everyone,_

_We're a broken people living under loaded gun._

_Oh!_

Kira looked up, his eyes burning and filled with tears. He looked all around at the bodies and the broken machines parts floating about. The Banshee gundam was avoiding all the wreckage as much as possible.

The wreckage thickened as they neared the base. Or really what was left of it. The once proud Zaft base was in pieces. Only a small portion was left, the rest was scattered around.

Kira saw Zaft soldiers that he had once commanded. He saw familiar faces; this just caused his silent tears to fall more and more. One soldier was floating close enough that he was able to read the name of the base off of the unit patch on the soldier's uniform. His eyes widened when he realized that this was the very base that Athrun was at. Athrun and Shinn were here… …were here.

"Where is Shinn?" Kira choked out. His mind was flooded with images of the younger coordinator; his crimson eyes, his black hair, his firey spirit, and his beautifully rare smile. Kira had developed secret feelings for the younger man over the past few years working side by side with him. But he knew the younger man still hated him. And he was still with Lacus. He knew we would never get the younger man. But that didn't stop him from beginning to love the Destiny pilot.

"He's inside there… I hope he's still alive." Devereaux responded in a cold tone. This woman didn't seem to fond or even care about the people she was saving. This was confusing Kira very much.

_Like memories in cold decay,_

_Transmissions echoing away,_

_Far from the world of you and I,_

_Where oceans bleed into the sky!_

Devereaux guided her gundam into a section that was air locked, so that she and Kira would be safe when the cockpit opened.

With a hissing sound the cockpit door opened and Devereaux jumped out, her odd 'suit' still on but the gundam was idle. This was another thing that confused Kira but he just shrugged and jumped out of the kneeled gundam as well.

Together the two crept down the halls of the base, trying to avoid the floating glass and blood and even bodies.

As they floated into a corridor they could hear movement from an open door just up ahead. The noise sounded like it was hard breathing, almost crying.

Kira floated ahead of Devereaux. He knew there was a familiarity in the crying. He knew it was Shinn. He just knew it. He just knew it.

"Shinn!" Kira cried out as he saw the small boy curled in a ball holding his arm.

Shinn looked up at the sound of his name and his eyes grew large when he saw the last person in the world he thought he'd see. "Kira?" he mouthed as he stared in shock. The love of his life that he hated more than anyone else in the universe was floating into the room he was in. '_I must be dying…_'

Kira got closer to Shinn and looked at him; it looked as if his arm had been broken. He had scraps all over and a few deeper cuts, all evidence that he was near an explosion. "How did you stay here? Alive?"

Shinn spoke with a small voice, "I played possum…"

Kira smiled a sad smile. He knew it took a lot for Shinn to give up and basically role over. Shinn had so much pride and anger in him. "You're safe now."

"Get up, it's time to go, company will be here soon." Devereaux interrupted the boys as she floated up behind Shinn. With a swift movement she had Shinn up and in her arms and was floating out the door, all within a few moments.

Kira blinked and then followed.

* * *

They made it safely back into the Banshee and took off.

The sky on Earth was a bright blue as a young woman with dirty blond hair and midnight blue eyes snuck her way into a Zaft base that was seemingly over run with Purists. She couldn't see any Zaft soldiers. They were all gone.

"Damn it" she muttered as she walked through a gundam hanger. She paused for a moment after she heard movement. She glanced around, waiting to see a purple uniform running at her. As she looked, she saw a figure sitting in a gundam.

The woman blinked and walked up to the gundam; it was tall and looked as if it were an incomplete puzzle. The cockpit looked like a jet, and the legs and head were centered around it, but not attached.

The blond looked up to where the cockpit was hanging and she jumped up to it. She paused in shock when she saw the pilot. It was a young woman with short dark pink hair; she was bleeding heavily from her head. She watched as the woman moved the controls back and forth, trying to start up the machine; trying to get it to move. There were tears in her eyes as she kept trying to start it.

"Ma'am?" the woman said as she placed he hand on the pink haired girl's shoulder. The woman stopped moving.

"They took my sister. They took Meyrin. I can't move. I can't move."

The blond blinked and looked the woman over and then took in a sharp breath as she looked down and saw her legs. Both of her legs looked to be crush against the control panel. Blood was everywhere. No wonder she was this here, trying to move the gundam; the crushed, broken, puzzle of a gundam.

"Impulse won't move. It won't move…"

The blond could tell, as the woman tried to move the controls again, she was getting weaker and weaker and there was nothing she could do to save her. She was bleeding too much. Ger legs were crushed. She was dead but living.

"Save her. Save Meyrin…" Just as the pink haired woman spoke her body slumped forward and she didn't move any more. Her hands were both still as they remained on the controls. She was gone.

The blond looked down. Sad.

She noticed a small piece of paper on the floor of the cock pit floating on top of a pool of blood. It was a photo of the woman and another girl. This girl was in pigtails and had darker colored hair. '_Meyrin huh?_'

"I, Sabina Azure, will save your sister." The blond vowed this promise to the dead woman.

Sabina jumped down from the gundam and raced across the hanger and into the base. She slipped through the main door and looked around. She could hear movement from the cafeteria down the hall. '_It's the perfect place to hold a lot of people…_'

Suddenly she heard a guard behind her cocking their gun against her back. She froze.

* * *

End for now


	3. Big Bang

Chappy three! OMG!

Ok I'm done :3

* * *

The click of the gun made her freeze, but just as soon as she froze she moved and knocked the guard out. Sabina snatched up the guard's gun and entered the hall that lead to the cafeteria. She could hear crying and murmurs of whispers.

'_If this isn't them then I'm gunna be pissed…,_' the blond thought to herself as she stood just before the door way. She took a deep breath and cracked the door open. She was very thankful when no one noticed she had popped her head in.

There they were; the room was filled with all of the _missing_ Zaft soldiers. Sabina quickly slipped into the room and began to look around. She made her way into the crowd unnoticed by many. A few people gave her an odd look but then went back to freaking out quietly.

Towards the far wall Sabina could see a pair of pigtails that looked like the photo she had seen. She knew if she couldn't save everyone, like her mission stated, that she had to just save this one girl; she promised that woman in the gundam.

Sabina made her way to the girl, "Meyrin right?" she asked as she leaned over the girl.

The girl, Meyrin, looked up with a red, tear stained face. She simply nodded.

"Come with me…" was all Sabina said as she pulled at the girl's arm. The girl didn't put up any fight. She stood and followed Sabina back to the door.

When the two reached the door and blond reached out to open it; she cursed when she found it to be locked. She then cursed herself even more for being an idiot. These people wouldn't be in here if the doors were unlocked on the inside… "Gawd damn it…" She then face palmed herself.

Meyrin stared at the woman dragging her around. She had never seen her before and didn't quit know why she was following her, but it felt kind of right to do so.

Sabina looked around the room. She noticed a few odd speaker looking devices. She stared at them very closely and then her eyes widened. '_Those aren't speakers!_' Sabina glared at the devices. She had seen them before, they were used to release gases into closed off areas, and guess where she just stuck herself…

Meyrin looked at the girl. She was scared and wanted the odd woman to save her.

"Stop staring at me, I've got this…" Sabina bluntly lied to the girl to try and keep her calm while mentally kicking herself. '_I so…sooo do NOT have this…FUCK!_'

Suddenly the speaker looking devices began to buzz and a white cloud began to form above all of them.

"FUCK!" a voice from beside Sabina muttered; it was a male voice.

The blond looked over to see a tall man with silver hair and blue eyes glaring upwards. He looked very stern and powerful. Sabina was taken aback by his eyes, she just stared at him.

The man looked over to Sabina after feeling eyes on him. He just stared at her, having no idea whom she was, and she was in _HIS_ base. "Who are you?"

Sabina shook her head, relieving it of the blue eyes that were now glaring down at her. "I am no one. I am a ghost…" she muttered as she then looked to the door and let go of Meyrin's hand.

Meyrin didn't notice when her hand was release from the woman's, she was too scared watching people begin to fall over from the gas. She herself was getting light headed.

Sabina looked back to see people falling. _'No way am I going to die_.'

Suddenly Sabina entered Ultimate SEED mode, causing her eyes to begin to glow, and the world slowed down. She turned to the door and lifted up her fist; she paused for a moment and then slammed her fist into the door. The steel door flew off its hinges and slammed into the wall across the hall way.

Yzak and Meyrin stared at Sabina.

"What are you?" Yzak muttered as he just continued to stare at her.

Sabina looked back, still in the US mode, she grabbed Meyrin's arm and ran out of the room, leaving Yzak to just blink in wonder.

Sabina ran through the corridors of the building unto they were back in the hanger.

Meyrin halted and screamed. From where she stood she could see her sister's gundam, and her sister's body.

Sabina growled and walked over to the now sobbing girl. She bent over and lifted Meyrin over her shoulder and ran out of the base.

Moments after the two were off the base grounds the building exploded, causing Sabina and Meyrin to be shoved to the ground.

Now lying on the ground in her back, Sabina placed her arm over her eyes, "How the fuck did we seriously just survive THAT!" the woman ask as she began to laugh in a sadistic manner.

* * *

The Banshee gundam slowly flew through the stars, headed in the direction of Earth. Kira was sitting next to Shinn whom was going through the same shock that he had not even a few hours before. Devereaux was focusing on her piloting, trying to keep hidden from enemy sights.

"Kira?" Shinn murmured the fellow pilot's name very quietly.

"What is it Shinn?" the boy in question asked.

"I couldn't save Athrun…" Shinn looked down, sadness evident in his eyes.

Devereaux glanced back to the boys, knowing there was something between them, slightly hoped they would be alright.

Kira smiled sadly at Shinn and placed a hand on his shoulder, "it's ok… we'll save him… so don't worry. Lacus and Cagalli are gone, we have to keep Athrun around."

Shinn looked up at Kira; he saw the sad smile and the promising eyes. The crimson eyed boy just nodded and looked back down. His arm was beginning to hurt worse and worse. He was really beginning to ache.

Kira noticed the pained look on the young coordinator's face. He himself was still hurt but his body had gone numb a while ago. Kira felt bad that he couldn't help Shinn, and he felt even worse that Shinn blamed himself for not saving Athrun.

"Brace yourself boys, we are going to start descending to Earth…" Devereaux didn't want to speak up, not wanting to really break up their _moment_ but she also didn't want them getting more hurt on her watch. Last thing she wanted was that blame on her. She already didn't save Lacus or Cagalli…

Shinn shot his head up in shock, "IN THE GUNDAM!"

Devereaux nodded, "It can take it. How do you think I got into space… a ship? I think not with all the Purists taking over."

Kira automatically wrapped an arm around Shinn, bracing them for the turbulence. Shinn tensed and was shocked that the older man was trying to protect him. '_It's just his good nature, he's protected lots of people…I'm just another person…nothing special about this._'

The gundam began to enter the atmosphere, causing it to heat up. The heat was growing more and more. The white and silver Banshee began to glow a bright red.

It took about ten minutes to get through the heated atmosphere, but once it was through the gundam began it's freefall towards the ocean below.

Shinn was gripping his broken arm harder and harder as the effects of the newly discovered gravity tugged on his limb. "It's almost over boys, be ready for a splash." Was all the cocky woman said before the gundam slammed into the waves of the ocean, automatically cooling the heated machine and causing the boys to go flying across the cockpit.

The Banshee gundam slowly floated back to the surface, once its chest plate reached the top of the water the cockpit doors opened allowing sunlight to shine in and fresh air to cool them off.

Devereaux looked back to the boys after she climbed out of the cockpit and sat on the top of the gundam. She just smirked to herself, seeing that Shinn had landed on top of Kira and their faces were inches apart. '_Very entertaining if you ask me…._'

Kira slowly opened his eyes, his body was suddenly sore again, but within an instant his soreness was far gone from his mind, and was replaced with the image of Shinn nose to nose with him.

Shinn knew where he was. He knew what he landed on and he knew it was going to be awkward the moment he opened his eyes.

"Shinn…are you ok?" Kira asked after a minute or two of staring at the boy on his chest. He thought that surly Shinn would have bounced off of him by now.

Shinn shifted a bit and rolled off of the older man, being sure not to hurt his arm further. "I'm fine…..sorry….."

Kira sat up and then stood. He glanced down to Shinn whom was having an issue standing one armed. So Kira, once again being Kira, lent down and helped the boy up.

Shinn huffed at the help he didn't want. '_He's my sworn enemy…WHY AM I LETTING HIM TOUCH ME?!_'

"Boys," Devereaux called, waving her hand so that they would come up.

The two men popped their heads out of the gundam and gasped. They were surrounded by a rainforest. Beautiful colors, flowers, trees and creatures were all around.

"Welcome to Base Pulchritudinous (Puhl-Kri-Tood-N-Uhs)…"

* * *

**End now… I hope you are enjoying my story so far **** REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
